The Biostatistics Resource Group (BRG) provides biostatistical collaboration, consultation, and quantitative research resources to clinical, laboratory, and prevention scientists engaged in the planning, conduct, analysis, quality assurance, and interpretation of research studies. Additionally, members of this shared resource collaborate with oncology researchers to develop biostatistical methods to improve the efficiency of therapeutic, diagnostic, prevention, and intervention studies, and to improve the treatment of patients enrolled in clinical trials. The services of the resource satisfy four primary objectives: (1) to provide statistical services in support of cancer research in laboratory experiments and clinical trials;(2) to play a direct role in the planning and review of clinical protocols;(3) to provide educational programs in biostatistical methods; and (4) to design, develop, and implement software and database systems to support various computational needs of cancer researchers. The BRG is composed of 17 faculty statisticians as well as 28 statistical analysts;7 of whom are Ph.D. level, and 21 of whom are Master's level. In the last 5 years, the BRG provided biostatistical support and consultation services to 495 investigators from 20 programs.